The Adventure of the Great Detective Inspector
by SlaveToBenedictCumberbatch
Summary: Greg has had a bad morning at the office and falls into some good luck at last. Not great at summaries yet. Rated M just in case of later chapters. Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and the BBC, except the OCs of course!
1. Diet

"Excuse me" said a timid female voice as she stepped out of the coffee shop he'd spent the 15 minutes in.

"Yes?" The silver haired man snapped as he turned to face gleaming grey-blue eyes and long, curled black hair down to the hip.

"You forgot this." She whispered, handing over a paper bag before turning to reenter the coffee shop.

"Thank you, i'm sorry I was rude just now..." Sad brown eyes glanced up briefly only to look away cautiously.

"It's OK, bad day?"

"You could say that... I shouldn't even have this." He gestured towards the small bag. "I'm meant to be on a diet."

"A diet? Why do you need to diet? They're stupid things anyway, you only have one life, just go with it." She uttered with a small smirk.

"I'm glad someone is on my side. Lestrade. Greg Lestrade." He offered out a warm hand for the young woman to accept.

"My pleasure, i'm Caitlyn Everglade, don't I recognize you from somewhere?" A quizzical look upon her soft face as she gently shook Greg's hand. "You work with ." A sated smile spread across her face.

"Yes. I do." An extremely audible sigh escaped his lips as he spoke and he released Caitlyn's hand.

"I don't know how you do it... He seems like a nice enough man but also like he could get repetitive after a while."

He let out a small chuckle, causing Caitlyn's expression to contort into one of smugness that he was so used to receiving from Sherlock.

"You wear 'smug' a lot better than Sherlock does." A quick glance at his watch turned his smile into a small frown. "I'd better get going, i'm late already and have lots of paperwork to do."

"It was nice meeting you Greg."

"You too," he hesitated at this, "Is it too presumptuous to ask for your number?"

"Not at all, do you have something to write it on?" Caitlyn queried this as she pulled a small ballpoint out of her jacket pocket.

Greg handed her a small notepad he had in his bag and she scribbled numbers onto it.

"I look forward to seeing you again Greg." Caitlyn pushed the door open and smiled warmly over her shoulder until she disappeared into the coffee shop.


	2. Deduction

Three days later...

"Caityln Everglade speaking, who is this?" A sweet voice articulated over the phone with ease and elegance.

"It's Greg here, I just wanted to... see if... maybe..." Greg felt like a teenage boy daunted by the popular girl in school.

"Tonight at 8? You choose the location?" Caitlyn plied the answers with a smile of adoration on her face.

"Uh... Sure... How about Tapas Brindisa?" He chirped, happy for Caitlyn's grasp of the situation.

"Sounds perfect, text me the address. I'll meet you there."

"I will, see you tonight. Cheerio." _'Cheerio'? Why on Earth did I say 'Cheerio'?_

"Cheerio Greg."

He could hear the harmless chuckle down the phone and couldn't help but smile to himself as he shut off the call and ordered Anderson and Donovan into his office to discuss the latest case.

Sherlock and John entered the office soon after, having received a text from Lestrade moments ago.

"What are the facts that we have to go on?" Asked John without giving Sherlock a moment to speak.

Sherlock glared at him quickly and viciously before turning to Lestrade and searching for the answer to John's question. However, as Lestrade spoke Sherlock deduced, he noticed a slight change in the man's posture, his eyes were still tired but brighter, gleeful almost.

"A date!" Sherlock exclaimed, triumphant.

"What ARE you going on about Freak?" Donovan asked irritated at being interrupted for the millionth time in the small period she had known Sherlock Holmes.

"That's why your eyes are bright, small smile lines beginning to form at the corners of the mouth, possibly through recent interaction with a potential love interest. You're going on a date, tonight." Sherlock finished, after automatically moving closer to the detective inspector.

"Really i'm surprised that you even know what a date is Mr Holmes." Greg straightened when he said this, getting defensive and growing increasingly aware of the company he was with.

"Sherlock, we only need details of the case, Greg's private life is of no concern to us at the moment. So back on track please." John ground this out through slightly gritted teeth.

Sherlock straightened and quickly diverted the subject back to the matter at hand, a supposed double suicide, completely suspicious circumstances however.

Greg's face had turned a faint shade of crimson and that had not gone unnoticed by John. _I'll have to ask Greg about it all later, in private._

"To the crime scene then? You can leave Anderson here, he'll only trample every bit of ev- OOOF!" Sherlock received a swift elbow to the ribs and an evil glare from John.


	3. Date

Later that day...

_8:45,_ _I guess he's not coming, probably delayed with work… I guess I shold go before I catch my death._

Caitlyn turned around, clutching her coat together and started for home when she heard someone shout her name she stopped and looked round for the source of the voice.

"Caitlyn! Sorry i'm late, work kept me busy. Shall we?" Greg gestured towards the door of the cafe as he held it open for Caitlyn.

"Thank you." She spared an appreciative glance at Greg and as soon as she saw his face warmth spread through her like wildfire.

They sat at a window seat and ordered tea whilst looking over the menus provided on the table.

Caitlyn peered over the top of her menu where her eyes quickly met Greg's and just as quickly diverted to looking out the window.

"You know what I do for a living, so what gets you out of bed in the morning?" Genuine interest and lightheartedness filled his soft but husky voice.

"Well, i'm actually a writer, I go to parks, cafes, shops, everywhere really, just to get my inspiration. I actually had writer's block when I met you. I... So how did you get into the police force?" Caitlyn blushed slightly at what she had nearly said and swiftly changed the topic.

"My father was a criminal, so naturally I wanted to defend the country against people like him, so I worked my way up the ranks and eventually landed DI and have the immense pleasure of working with the Great Sherlock Holmes." He says the last bit with a lopsided grin, trying to improve the mood.

"You're just full of surprises, I would have thought that you took after your parents and siblings and you belonged to a whole family of vigilantes. I guess I was wrong."

"I guess so... I love the rain, don't you?" Greg's head quirked to the side to examine the water droplets racing down the window.

"Rain can be calming, but only if i'm inside with a hot drink." Caitlyn sipped her tea and ran her finger down the window, chasing one of the small droplets as far as she could.

"Shall we order something to eat? Or shall we just sit here until the cafe closes, drinking cup after cup of tea, coffee and hot chocolate?" There was that lopsided grin again... accompanied by a charming, throaty chuckle.

A grin slowly spread across Caitlyn's face and she laughed softly along with Greg. "I think we should order... hmm... I think i'll have..."

"Cheeseburger and chips." They almost sang it in unison. Sharing a cheeky grin Greg ordered the food and set the menus aside.

"Can I ask you a really random, bizarre question?"

"Yeah, I guess, although i must say i'm a little suspicious now."

"OK, OK, would you rather be extremely rich but insanely ugly or insanely handsome but extremely poor?" Caitlyn asked with a glint in her eye.

"Wow, I get some weird questions on the job but this is strange. I guess i'd rather be insanely handsome but extremely poor, I mean i'm almost there anyways."

Caitlyn spit tea all over Greg at that moment from her burst of laughter.

"I'm sorry... I... I..." Caitlyn apologized and offered Greg a napkin, which he took and wiped his face.

"It's OK, really, it's a change to have someone to laugh with and not be laughed at." The lopsided smile appeared which immediately reassured Caitlyn that he had already forgotten the incident.

"Well at least we have a memorable first date now."

"It was already memorable for me." That lopsided smile was adorable.

Caitlyn saw the hesitation in Greg's hand and chose to move her own onto his, ever so gently. They looked at their hands and then into each other's eyes. They finished their meals, paid and left the cafe at around 9:30PM.

"Can I walk you home?" Greg asked when they were out the front door of the cafe.

"Of course, I live just down the road from 221b. I moved in last week, in case you were wondering." Caitlyn smiled sweetly at Greg, predicting his questions before he asked them.

"Well, I guess everyone knows anyway..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Sherlock cleverly, although annoyingly, deduced that I was going on a date tonight and probably by now the entirety of New Scotland Yard probably knows that i'm out on a bloody date." Greg looked agitated towards Sherlock and his big mouth.

"What does it matter? As long as you had a good time, right?" With that Caitlyn stopped them and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to Greg's lips. He reciprocated the pressure applied and deepened the kiss.


	4. Dahlia

Greg awoke to the sound of a kettle boiling and humming coming from the kitchen, he slowly sat up on the sofa and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning, I hope you slept well, I know that sofa can be quite unpleasant." Caitlyn smiled warmly and handed Greg a cup of tea.

"It's no worse than the bed in my flat." He offered a hazy smile towards Caitlyn and accepted the tea with thanks.

Just then there was the turn of keys in the door.

"Caitlyn? I'm back, I thought i'd pop in to see you before I went home." A robust female voice called out.

"Prepare yourself." Caitlyn muttered to Greg and received a confused look as a response.

"Who the hell are _you_?!"

"Calm down... Dahlia this is Greg, Greg this is my older sister Dahlia." Caitlyn spoke with a calming yet nervous tone in her voice.

Greg stood, smoothed down his hair and held out a hand to Dahlia with his lopsided grin.

"Nice to meet you Dahlia."

Dahlia raised an eyebrow in disgust and ignored the offered hand in front of her.

"Can I speak to you Caitlyn?" Dahlia stalked off into the kitchen and Caitlyn extended an apologetic look to Greg as she followed her sister.

In a hushed and abrasive tone she asked "What the hell? You didn't think to tell me that you were going to have strange men hanging around your flat?"

"Just get to know him first Dahlia, he's no-"

Dahlia held up a hand to interrupt her. "It's like you don't remember the other guys."

Caitlyn avoided the death stare that her sister was giving her and returned to living room.

"I'd better get off to work, i'll see you when I do."

"I'll walk with you." Caitlyn grabbed her coat and glared at her sister over her shoulder.

Caitlyn quickened her pace to meet Greg's before she spoke, "I'm sorry about her, she's just a bit overprotective is all. She doesn't mean anything by it..." Caitlyn trailed off when she realized it wasn't sounding convincing.

Greg stopped and gave her a lopsided smile before draping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to kiss her forehead. They shared a quick but warm embrace.

"It's OK." Greg whispered into soft black hair, inhaling and sighing deeply. "You'll explain everything when you're ready, i've got to get to work and you should go talk to your sister." He pulled back, placed a kiss on Caitlyn's lips and said goodbye.

They parted and Caitlyn stormed through her front door.

"Why?"

"Do I have to remind you of Steve? Or Gary? Or James? You know i'm only looking after you little sis." She reached out to rub her sister's arm.

"I know, but Greg _actually_ cares about me, he _isn't_ like the others. He didn't even try anything last night, I offered to sleep on the sofa while he had the bed, he _completely_ refused that idea even though his back is shot to pieces." Caitlyn pulled away from her sister's arm and sat down on the sofa with her head in her hands.

"OK… I'll get to know him first, we can go out to dinner, me, you, Greg and Martin. OK?" She sat down next to her sister and put an arm round her.


	5. Discussed

Greg arrived into work at around 9 and went straight to his office to find John sat on the chair in front of his desk.

"Morning detective." John said in as innocent a tone as possible.

"Morning John." Greg went and sat down in his chair, drinking from the cup of coffee he had just brought. "Are you ready for this case?"

"Yes, but you look a little worse for wear Greg, how are things?" John's doctor demeanour broke through as he showed concern for his friend.

"I'm fine, just a rough night's sleep is all." Greg rubbed his temples in an attempt to ease his mild headache.

"You've not changed your clothes?" John quizzed with a slight smirk on his face.

"No, but it's not what you think, I slept on the sofa." Greg huffed, knowing that he could never have a private life with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson around.

"Did you have fun?" John looked genuine when asking this question.

"I made her laugh... she spat tea at me..." Greg remembered this detail laughing slightly, this caused John to chuckle lightly as well. "I had a great time though, thank you for asking."

"I thought I should ask without Sherlock breathing down both of our necks. What's her name?"

"Caitlyn, I met her about four days ago when I was walking back to the office."

"I saw you two, you know." John said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"When you stopped to kiss outside 221B, I was bored and looked out the window and saw you two, she's pretty."

Greg started to blush a little before regaining composure.

"Although when you came in this morning Greg you didn't seem overly enthused." John's brow furrowed.

"No. Her older sister came to visit after a trip or something and she was very controlling, overprotective I think. She definitely embarrassed Caitlyn."

"I bet that was awkward." John winced slightly.

"Yeah, I don't think she wants Caitlyn with anyone. I can't think why though." A small, sad smile crossed his face.

"I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready." John encouraged.

"Yes. Let's get to work, is Sherlock on his way?"

"No, he's staying at home, _apparently_ this doesn't warrant him leaving the house so I have my laptop." John patted the computer bag with his right hand.

"Shall we then?" Greg gestured towards the door and they left.


	6. Discourse

Dahlia wants us all to go to dinner. - CE

Why? - GL

Because I asked her to give you a chance. When are you free? - CE

Not tonight. Working late. - GL

Maybe Thursday? - GL

Thursday is perfect. See you then, also Dahlia's husband, Martin, is coming. - CE

Really? I'm going to be under constant scrutiny aren't I? - GL

Yeah... Sorry… - CE

Don't worry, I have to get back to work, I'll call you later. - GL

Talk later. - CE

Help. - GL

What's wrong? - JW

I'm having dinner with Caitlyn's sister and her husband on Thursday. - GL

What can I do? I'm not making excuses for you. - JW

I just need you to tell me that everything is going to be fine. - GL

Calm down, i'm sure that you'll impress them. You're a great guy, just be yourself. - JW

Yeah, I guess you're right, i'll let you know how it goes. - GL

Good luck. - JW


	7. Dinner

Greg pulled up outside Caitlyn's flat, got out and rang the doorbell.

"Come up." Caitlyn chirped into the telecom.

Greg pushed the door open and entered Caitlyn's flat.

"I'm just getting ready, I won't be a minute. Sit down."

Greg started pacing across the floor.

Caitlyn walked in and looked worriedly at Greg. Stepping closer she put her hands on his shoulders to stop him and gently placed a kiss on his lips. Greg looked into her eyes and tried to fake a smile, which Caitlyn saw right through but decided to leave.

"Come on, it'll be alright. We can leave anytime if you're uncomfortable. But i'm sure they'll love you." Caitlyn smiled encouragingly towards Greg.

"We best go or we'll be late." He said taking hold of Caitlyn's hand and leading her outside to the car.

They got to the restaurant at right on time. Greg sighed deeply, closing his eyes for just a moment when he felt a hand squeeze his. He met Caitlyn's eyes and she gave his hand another reassuring squeeze.

Greg held open the door to the restaurant and Caitlyn walked in, keeping an eye out for her sister when she heard her name being called.

"Caitlyn!" Dahlia waved her and Greg over and they quickly joined them at the table.

"Dahlia, you've met Greg."

"Yes. Hello again Greg. This is my husband Martin."

"Hello." Martin and Greg briefly shook hands.

They each quickly searched the menu and placed them back on the table again as the waiter came over.

"Would you like to order now?" He said holding a pen and pad.

"Why don't we order drinks first?" Dahlia suggested, reordering her and Martin's drinks.

"What will you drink Caitlyn?" Greg turned his head slightly towards her.

"I'll have a Malibu and coke please."

"I'll just have a coke."

The waiter left with their drinks order.

"Not much of a drinker Greg?" Dahlia asked staring him down.

"Usually, but i'm driving tonight." Greg said scanning the menu again.

"Are you ready to order now?" The waiter asked after placing their drinks down on the table.

They all ordered their meals and the waiter scurried off to the kitchen.

"So Greg, what do you do for a living?" Martin asked trying to avoid awkward silences.

"I'm Detective Inspector at Scotland Yard." Greg caught the slight nod of Dahlia's head and the small smile across her face out the corner of his eye.

"I knew your name was familiar, you work with Sherlock Holmes don't you?" Martin said this with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yes I do. It's a _lot_ of work too." Greg took a long drink, wishing there was alcohol in it.

The food came and everyone ate and chatted whilst waiting for the bill.

"Let me." Greg offered, putting his hand out to stop Martin.

He paid the bill in full and they walked out.

"Goodbye Greg, thank you for dinner." Dahlia said, kissing his cheek in goodbye and then saying goodbye to Caitlyn.

"Yeah, thank you for that, you didn't need to do it." Martin shook Greg's hand.

"It was my pleasure, goodbye." Greg said smiling.

"See? I told you it'd be fine." Caitlyn hadn't said much over dinner, not knowing what to say to make it less awkward.

"You were right, yes." He said wrapping his arms around Caitlyn's waist and looking into her eyes.

She put her hands on his chest and reached up on tiptoes to kiss him.

"Do you want to come to mine for a drink?"

"I'd love that."

They drove back to Caitlyn's flat and they had several drinks whilst chatting.


	8. Dangerous

Five weeks later...

"Where _is_ it? Where _is_ it?" Caitlyn had started throwing pillows everywhere upon hearing her ringtone. She found her mobile and the screen read 'Greg', smiling she answered the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" Caitlyn chirped holding the phone between her ear and shoulder whilst picking up all the cushions.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to see if you wanted to come round for dinner this evening?"

"Umm... Yeah sure..."

"Don't sound too happy about it." Greg joked as he put his feet up on his desk.

"Sorry, I was a bit distracted... I thought I saw someone... Never mind." Caitlyn shook her head lightly as she pulled the net curtain back in place.

"I'll pick you up on my way home from the office."

"I'll see you tonight then." With that Caitlyn hung up the phone, grabbed her coat and gloves and hurried outside.

"Richard?" The young man had earphones in and clearly didn't hear Caitlyn call. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder and he spun quickly as he removed his earphones, looking down at her he examined her face for a moment.

"Caitlyn?" He queried and she nodded slightly and felt her mind melt when she heard that soft Irish accent. All of a sudden she was lifted into the air in a tight hug and then quickly set back down.

"It's been a while Richard..." Caitlyn said, her grey-blue eyes looking up into his brown ones.

"Yes it has..." His voice seemed darker as he stroked Caitlyn's cheek.

"So how have you been?" Caitlyn gently pulled away from his hand.

"Good, i've been between jobs..." His eyes looked sadder as he said this. "What about you?" He inquired, tilting his head slightly.

"Great... things are going great... I met someone, his name's Greg." She spoke tentatively, trying to read the emotion in his eyes. He smiled crookedly, taking in all of Caitlyn's features.

_She hasn't changed a bit. Shame she's with Greg though… I could use her. Not yet however, but in the future…_

The smirk on his face made Caitlyn feel ill at ease.

"Coffee?" Richard offered gesturing towards a small shop across the road.

"It would be nice to catch up."

They crossed the road and entered the small shop sitting towards the back. The waitress came and took their order and they sat for a while, laughing and reminiscing.

Caitlyn heard her phone go off in her pocket and looked at the man opposite her.

"Sorry, do you mind if I take this?"

Richard nodded and Caitlyn exited the shop to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Caitlyn? Where are you? I've been ringing your doorbell." Greg sounded slightly agitated and worried.

"Sorry, i'll be right there. See you in a minute darling." Caitlyn hung up the phone and rushed back into the shop.

"Sorry Richard. I have to go. Speak soon?" She spoke as she pulled money out of her purse to pay.

"I'll give you my number." He wrote his digits down on a napkin and handed it to Caitlyn. "Give me a call." He smirked as he watched Caitlyn exit. Both uttered goodbyes as they separated.

She could have sworn he'd winked at her as she left. Distractedly Caitlyn sped across the road towards her flat. CRASH. She landed on Greg hard as he hit the floor.

"I'm _so _sorry Greg!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she scrambled to her feet and Greg pushed himself off of the floor. "Are you OK?" She looked him up and down worriedly.

"I'm fine. Where were you?" Greg said brushing himself down.

"I was catching up with an old friend."

"That sounds like fun. Shall we then?" Greg opened the car door for Caitlyn, his crooked smile pulling on his lips as he got into the driver's seat.

Richard watched from across the road. _She'll definitely be useful later._


	9. Desecration

"Are you alright Caitlyn?" Greg glanced sideways, having noticed her silence.

"Hmm? Yeah, i'm fine. Just daydreaming." She gave a half-hearted smile which Greg acknowledged.

The rest of the journey to Greg's flat was spent in silence. Greg opened the door and held it open for her.

Greg had made sushi for dinner and they both sat down at the small kitchen table to eat.

"So tell me about this old friend then." Greg smiled as he ate some of his sushi.

Caitlyn looked up from her plate, finishing off a mouthful. _Should I tell him it was my ex? He might get angry, but that's not like Greg… *sigh* well I can't lie to him._

"He was an ex of mine actually, Richard, I think he was the only one before you that didn't..." Caitlyn trailed off at that point.

Greg placed his hand gently over Caitlyn's and she turned her hand to intertwine their fingers.

"...didn't hit me." Caitlyn said, her mind racing with memories and a frown forming on her thin lips.

Shock and anger went through Greg's mind at that moment, trying to fathom why anyone would want to hurt someone as precious and unique as Caitlyn.

"Is that why Dahlia was so protective? She thought that I would do the same?" Greg was horrified at this revelation but spoke with care.

"Yes, she has seen me in hospital because of some of my exes... I didn't tell you before because I didn't think it mattered." Tears started to form in Caitlyn's eyes as she remembered some of those horrific experiences.

Greg moved to pull Caitlyn over to the sofa and wrapped his arm around her waist as her head came to rest on his shoulder. A gentle kiss was placed on top of her head but Caitlyn didn't dare look up with tears stinging in her eyes.

"I would _never _do that to you Cat..." Greg whispered into soft, black hair. They sat in silence for a few minutes before going back to finish the sushi that was abandoned not long ago.

"I'm sorry I ruined dinner after all the effort you put in darling."

"Don't worry Cat, I didn't put _that_ much effort in." Greg laughed as he dried the washing up and put it away.

"How about some telly?" Caitlyn asked as she finished washing the last plate.

"Only if you stay tonight." Greg wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

Caitlyn's hands came to rest on his chest. "I hope you're not insinuating something Mr Lestrade." Caitlyn looked up at him with a small smile.

_Did those exes? No, they couldn't of, could they? She could just be old fashioned…_

The fact that Greg hadn't responded and had a mortified look on his face worried Caitlyn to no end. Before she could speak however he asked his question.

"Did any of your exes ever..." He gulped loudly, dreading the answer to this question. "Did they ever rape you?" Seriousness clouded his eyes as he watched and waited.

Caitlyn avoided his gaze, wishing the ground would swallow her up. _I have to tell him. I love him. I have to tell him._

"Yes." Was all that Caitlyn could choke out before the tears escaped from her eyes and raced down her cheeks.

Greg said nothing, just standing there, holding her close to his chest. She felt something drop onto her head.

_He's crying. Why is he crying? It's all my fault…_

"Crying?" Caitlyn questioned hoarsely.

"Because I love you."

Caitlyn's breath hitched as she heard his words. "Love you too."

That night Caitlyn lay with Greg's arms wrapped protectively around her, comforting her with his light breathing. She drifted off to sleep, more peaceful than she had felt in a long time.


	10. Distracted

Greg could hear the buzzing of his phone and he reached a hand over to his bedside table to find it. Looking at the bright screen he noted the time, 08:00, and gently slipped out of bed to answer the call.

"Hello?" Greg mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Sir, someone has come into the station and he has locked himself in your office until you come speak with him."

Donovan's voice was unwelcome first thing in the morning. He let out a short sigh before answering.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." With that Greg hung up the phone and went back into the bedroom to get some clothes.

Grabbing a pen and paper from the kitchen he scribbled a note letting Caitlyn know where he had gone, grabbed his keys and coat and quietly pulled the door closed behind him.

When Caitlyn woke up she realized she was alone in the double bed, she stretched and got up, walking into the living room.

"Greg?" Caitlyn called lightly. Looking around she saw the note out of the corner of her eye and picked it up off of the small table.

_Emergency at work. Sorry. Be back later. Greg. xx_

Caitlyn threw the note away and went to the fridge in search of breakfast. Quietly humming an unknown melody Caitlyn started making eggs benedict when a strong pair of hands were placed over her eyes.

Caitlyn smiled lovingly. "I missed you this morning."

"I missed you too." Came the reply in a smooth Irish accent.

The hands dropped from her face as she openly gasped, turning to face the dark haired man.

"How did you get in here?" Caitlyn asked feeling uncomfortable, pressed up against the cooker slightly.

"You look better in _my_ shirts." Her question was completely dismissed as Richard looked her up and down.

Although Caitlyn felt exposed and nervous at that moment she spoke up trying to sound confident.

"What do you want Richard?" He smirked at that.

"My real name's Jim darling, sorry I didn't tell you. But I had to keep my real identity a secret, even from you." Grabbing her chin gently with his right hand and placing his left on her hip, he kissed her lips delicately.

Caitlyn pulled away somewhat at the feel of his lips on hers.

"What are you going on about? Let me go and get out of Greg's flat!" This only amused the regal man holding her in place.

"Do you want to get dressed or shall we leave now?"

"I'm not going _anywhere_, Greg will back _any moment_." Caitlyn knew that the tremble could be heard in her voice now.

Jim leaned into her ear and seductively whispered, "Oh, I don't think so, he'll be distracted with work about now."

When he pulled back Caitlyn stared wide-eyed at him, panic stricken. She felt a blindfold being put on her and handcuffs trapping her delicate wrists behind her back.

"What do you think you're doing Jim?!" Caitlyn cursed herself for being distracted and so easily taken in by his charm.

His mouth was at her ear once again. "Shhhh... Don't worry, I won't hurt you _if_ your darling little boyfriend and his _friends_ play along."

Caitlyn could practically hear the smug smirk that crossed his face as she felt the needle pierce her skin and everything went black.

When Caitlyn came to, after what seemed like hours, she looked down feeling a light breeze and realized that she was still in nothing but Greg's shirt and her knickers.

"Finally awake? Good, then we can start the fun." He pulled his phone out of his grey suit pocket. "Smile." The shutter sounded as she looked into the camera.

Jim quickly texted the photo to Sherlock before speaking. "It's nothing personal darling, I just needed someone to trap Sherlock with and John was a little too close. He might of suspected something."

"This is all just to hurt Sherlock?"

"Well, I do miss spending time with you love." He strode over gracefully to place a gentle kiss on Caitlyn's lips. She jerked her head to the side before their lips met and he grazed her cheek.

"Oh come now, surely you remember the good times we had? Try to remember the first time we met. In the park on a warm summer's day, wasn't it just so romantic?"

Caitlyn spat at the ground beneath him and her head was tilted viciously to face his.

"I don't have the patience for stupid things like that and I _will_ kill you now if it comes down to it, whether it is a waste or not. So is the little girl going to play nice?" His dark eyes stared into hers and a shiver trailed down her spine.

"Good." A faint buzzing could be heard and Jim pulled the phone out of his pocket once more, smiling as he saw the message. "Well, looks like we're in business darling. And I believe Sherlock should be informing Greg about now."

Caitlyn sat there, shivering from the cold and a tear slid down her cheek before a blanket was draped over her. She stared at Jim.

_Why you? Why every fucking time? Every fucking man!_

"You were the only one!" She yelled into his face and Jim stepped back with a look of shock and confusion on his face.

"The _only_ one before Greg that didn't hurt me and now this?" The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now as she turned her head away from him.

Jim crouched down and took her head into his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Wrong place, wrong time darling." She turned slightly and bit down on his thumb hard.

A short, loud "OW" was heard and Jim stood. " Stupid little _bitch_!" He spat out at her.

She saw the needle but was powerless to stop it as everything once again went black.

"CAITLYN! CAITLYN!"

She could _barely_ hear Greg's voice, she tried to speak but a mere squeak escaped her lips as she slipped back out of consciousness. Caitlyn awoke after what felt like years, only to be met by a blinding whiteness and she squinted as a blurred figure came into view.

Greg rubbed his eyes when he woke and sat up straight in the uncomfortable chair. He looked over at Caitlyn's bed and saw her eyes opening slowly and went over to her, taking her hand in his and perching on the side of the bed.

"Caitlyn?" He asked timidly.

When she managed to fully open her eyes she looked to the pressure on her hand and then to Greg's face and smiled up at him.

"Hello darling, sorry I fell asleep." She joked and gave him a faint smile. "Can you help me sit up please?" She felt too vulnerable lying down.

Greg thought about this for a moment, concern crossing his face. "OK, but slowly."

As she sat up her head spun slightly, although she tried not to show it.

Greg hugged her softly before pulling away. "I'm sorry."

Caitlyn tilted her head in confusion. "For what?"

"For leaving you alone this morning, if I had of waited for you to wake up then maybe none of this would have happened." His eyes were clouded by sadness.

Caitlyn reached up to place a hand on his cheek. "If this didn't happen today, then i'm sure _he_ would have managed to arrange another date, you couldn't have watched me _every_ minute of _every_ day." She kissed his lips gently.

Greg felt slightly relieved at that but still guilty.

"How long do I have to stay here for?"

"Not long, the doctor has to clear you and then you can leave."

The doctor came and checked Caitlyn over before deeming her fit to go home.


End file.
